golden rose (fan-made movie)
by catcatpuss66
Summary: in the first beathe of spring we would watch the golden roses bloom and frolic as they do, but we're forgotten where they came from-trailer. in a way its similar to snow drop but not so don't say im copying it...i just making a charater up that be the mane of this and she in a way will be similar to snowdrop but not blind (cover picture is golden rose)
1. the finding

plz tell me if i spelled this chapters name wrong. ok this will be like a movie but in parts and when its finished i want to know if ya'll want a sequel 'cause i do one if ya'll want and i ask again at the last chapter.

* * *

present time (1000 years after the mane 6's adventures)  


its was a cloudy day in ponyville, then out of no where a cloud broke letting in warmth and light from the sun, a seed laying rest under the snow, peeped up and bloomed into a glowing golden rose and following it was loads of others, ponies came out into the warmth and smiled at the golden roses that were blooming everywhere, frolicking and playing (just to say the trailer speak is said over this I've slighting changed the last bit which is next)

''but their the ones who have forgotten how they came to be''

* * *

1000 years before.

a young just grown up Pegasus mare was zooming around leaving a purple and orange mist behind her. she dived down and broke the sound barrier but instead of the sonic rainboom, a sonic fireboom appeared. she landed hearing claps from all around. now we could see what she look like. she had a orange coat and tomboyish fiery mane and tail that was purple and a cutie mark of a wheel of a scooter burning away with two wings link to the wheel. her purple eyes had fire in them from her newly made fireboom.

''ok bye bye guys see ya'll tomorrow''

''bye scootaloo! we hope to see another fireboom soon'' all scoot's fan girls yelled. scoot flew up into the air and to rarity's shop. she went in hearing a beautiful voice. a unicorn was singing with a mic in mouth. the unicorn was pure white with a light pink and light purple mane and tail. green eyes. cutie mark a heart with a bell inside and notes around it. the mare stop singing when she saw her friend

''morning scoot i suppose you been entertaining the mares and colts''

''yea they all like me. so you seen apple bloom yet sweetie''

''nope and i wanna see her but knowing her she be bucking apple trees like every morning''

''yea lets go check sweet apple acres''

''ok'' said sweetie belle linking scoot's face playfully. (ok to tell ya i not used to writing yuri fanfics but i wanna this time and quite a load seem to like scoot/sweetie).scoot blushed and when after her mare-friend (girlfriend in pony language). they got to sweet apple acres just in time to see a earth pony mare leave the barn. she was yellow and had a bright red mare and tail plus orange/amber eyes.

''apple bloom!''

''oh morning scoot sweetie''

''morning to you two, so how the tree bucking'' said sweetie

''going good i just wish that big sis was here instead of being in canterlot for the summer suns celebration''

''i know how ya feel bloom, rainbow's doing the sonic rainbow with twilight's version at the summer suns celebration''

''that's whats confusing, how your not there to do your fireboom'' said sweetie ''but i prefer you here'' licking scoot's blushing face. she giggled. apple bloom was annoyed how out of the group she was the most ignored as those two make out. she coughed to get there attention

''oh sorry apple bloom'' said sweetie

''its ok but i feel like a third wheel'' said bloom a bit annoyed.

''if you say so...'' said scoot still blushing. bloom and sweetie saw this and giggled making scoot's face even redder then it was.

''guys i got to get back to bucking these trees. if i don't then the apple family meeting that happens in 2 days will be poor.''

''but isn't babs coming tomorrow to help'' said scoot who had stop blushing at last

''yea but i have to get a least half done today and im no where near so see ya'll later''

''bye come scoot''

''ok'' said scoot. they went down to the river near the town hall. they started making out then stop when a cry broke the mood

''huh'' said sweetie who went near the source of the noise. in a bush near the river was a basket. in the basket was a crying baby unicorn that was under a thin torn cloth and then something appear from under the blanket no two things. one a pair of purple wings that at the tips were pink and in one hoof was a pure glowing golden rose. the baby coloring was purple and she had glowing gold hair.

''what who...would leave a baby alone'' the baby heard the voice and open her eyes revealing golden eyes matching her mane. sweetie picked up the child to show to scootaloo.

''wow she so cute but why would someone abonden a child so young''

''i have no idea, come on lets go to mine'' she pick up the baby's basket with magic and put the child in then put the handles to the basket in her mouth to carry it. they got the the shop and went upstairs where rarity was. sweetie knocked on her sister door, she heard a shout

''if its not imported then don't bother sweetie belle''

''its is rarity''

''fine come in i suppose you got scootaloo where you'' they went in with sweetie still carrying the baby's basket with the child in. rarity turned around to see what sweetie belle said was so imported. she saw the half glowing alicorn baby asleep.

''what the. sweetie belle why do you have a alicorn baby that mane is glowing''

''that's it rarity we found her near a river and well we couldn't leave her'' she looked at the baby which had open her glowing gold eyes. the kid lifted her golden rose a bit with her hoofs to tell them to take it. rarity took it with her magic and looked at it as the baby went back to sleep knowing her rose was safe. sweetie gently put the basket on the floor then ask her sister

''um rarity can me and scoot adopt her...if scoot agrees'' she look behind to see a blushing scootaloo who just nodded. rarity nodded saying

''fine but its a lot of work and im not helping because i got a shop to run and frankly you were hard enough but one with both wings and horn er no''

''ok...so here? or at scoot's?'' scoot was the adoptive daughter of derpy just like dinky who was her biological sister somehow (just happen to see a fanart on it don't ask) with sparkler as her adoptive sister that was adopted after a bullying issues that derpy saved her from then adopted her.

''scootaloo's would be best sweetie. i'll ask her mom to see to it that you also move in to look after the kid'' she pick up her phone with magic and went down to derpy. pressed call with her hoof and put it to her ear with magic then put her hoof on it to support it.

''hi derpy...well...sweetie belle and scootaloo found a baby that they wanna adopt...yea i know how you feel about this...sweetie belle wants to know if she can move in with you to look after the baby...OK thanks bye''

''so what did mom say'' said scootaloo

''well...she upset that your becoming a parent but also happy as she raised you and dinky from adonden baby stage then got a husband and adopted sparkler so she wants you to love your child and raise it well like she did with you and your sisters''

''yay i can live with scootaloo and have the child'' this just made scoot blush but she nodded happy too. they all heard a cry and looked down at the baby to see her crying. sweetie belle got motherly instincts and pick her up and made a bottle appear then feed the baby who drink then calmed down. rarity smiled and said

''ok sweetie belle's the mom and scootaloo's the dad''

* * *

scoot's room now with sweetie belle's bed and a crib

after using magic to get her bed to appear in the room along with a crib so place the sleepy baby in the crib. the baby begin sucking on her left wing.

''hey scoot what we gonna call her''

''well...she had a golden rose in her hoof but now that's gone because of it feel in the water... but her name can be golden rose.''

''yea golden rose our little filly''

* * *

ok chapter one done and im going to bed so no more chapters tonight and no flames because i made scoot derpy's daughter...


	2. up to year old

ok for those who didn't seem to under stand golden roses appearance im gonna tell ya'll again

golden rose

newborn

mane:golden and glows

tail:golden and glows

eyes:yellow

coat:light purple

alicorn with pink wing tips

family: unknown real mom unknown real dad. adoptive mom:sweetie belle adoptive dad:scootaloo adoptive aunts: sparkler, rarity, dinky. adoptive cousin:tootsie flute.

powers:getting magic surges

flight:starting to get the wanting to fly

* * *

as rarity had said a baby alicorn was a lot of work well not as much as dinky's best friend was...sweetie belle had mother instincts so was the one to look after the child. scootaloo took to having a wonder bolt job so wasn't home much.

golden rose didn't seem to be worried about her daddy 'cause she was mostly look after by her mommy. she was a mouth old when she started having magic surges and well...that was hard because she often lifted knifes with her magic or use it the flood the place. then she learn to fly which made it harder to look after the child.

when golden rose was about 4 mouths of age her mommy got a job as a singer so wasn't at home as often so aunt sparkler or her grandma would have to look after her. both derpy and sparkler loved the child. derpy having knowledge with flying or magic surging foals was the best. sparkler work as a baby sitter and wasn't at home as much as derpy cause her job had 3 days a week.

when golden rose was at 7 mouths of age she said her first word and it had been when sweetie belle was around so it was 'mama'. after that she begun learning to talk more and more plus learned to control her magic.

now it was when she was a year old that she ask her parents something when they had finished reading a bed time story to her

''mommy how come you have a horn and daddy how come you have wings while my aunts all have horns...and i have both?''

''ur...sweetie your daddy was adopted when she was a baby so she different''

''yea the only one related to me is your aunt dinky were twins meaning we were born at the same time. dinky was born a unicorn and me a pegasus but we don't know how that happen but it not been the only case of twins being born as different remember pumpkin cake and pound cake.''

''yea but that doesn't explain why i've got wings and horn''

''ur...sweetie lets just say your adoptive were found you in a basket next to a river and couldn't leave you there'' golden rose just nodded and layed down to go to sleep.

* * *

sorry its short but i hope its good...and it just explains how hard a alicorn baby is.


	3. starting school

ok in this chapter golden rose will have a bit of a problem fitting in due to the fact she an alicorn and her hair glows. plus now she wears a propeller hat given to her by pinkie on her 2 birthday. same on screwball and button mash wear. don't ask i was just feeling like adding it.

* * *

golden rose woke up, rubs her eyes. then grab her brush and brushed her haired into two pigtails then put her weird propeller hat on. with her hoof she puts some of her hair behind her ears. she looked in the mirror then frowned when she saw her mane and tail glowing again. her horn glow the same color as her eyes and stopped the glowing on her mane and tail. she ran down stairs to see her grandma making breakfast with her parents, aunt sparkler, aunt dinky and 7 year old tootsie flute siting at the table.

''morning everypony'' her family looked down at her

''oh hi golden'' said her mom, golden sat down next to tootsie flute and ask her mom

''mommy you gonna sing tonight again?''

''yea sorry and you daddy has to go to canterlot again today for the wonderbolt show''

''plus your going to school today meaning your not in the house with just mom and sparkler''

''yea im going with tootsie flute right'' tootsie look at her and said

''i'm walking you but your not in my class my class time is on Tuesday's Thursday's and Saturdays. yours in on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays cause you with the 5 and 6 years olds well i'm in the 7 8 and 9 years old class then the 10 to 12 years old have Sundays's only annoying'' golden look at the calender and saw it was Monday meaning first day and introducing selves to the others. derpy brought over the breakfast and everypony ate then tootsie and golden lefted. tootsie stop when they got to the school and magically gave golden her lunch.

''have a good day at school cos'' she waited outside for Mrs cheeralee to call them in. they went to their new seats. in total there were 9 foals in their and golden knew no pony. she was seated on the back row right side next to a white earth pony with blue hair and pink eyes. and next to the earth pony was a white alicorn...with bubble gum pink hair and red eyes (it will change into a cross over soon due to the fact im adding chibi-usa and usagi to it from sailor moon) on the alicorn's flank was a moon mark with the earth symbol behind it. the earth pony was blank just like her. in front of golden rose was a earth filly with pink and white hair and white body plus purple eyes. she had a ruby tiara as a cutie mark. golden rose wondered how they already had their cutie marks but they might just be early bloomers. next to the pink and white head was a grey unicorn with golden eyes and mane and tail. her cutie mark was a golden spoon (ok no more appearances) everypony introduce themselves starting with the front row, the one in front of her but in the front row said''im thunder flash and im gonna be a wonder bolt'' he was a pegasus colt with grey coat and had blue hair and eyes. next was a colt next to him who appeared to be shy. the colt then said slowly

''um...im appleshy''' weird name for a colt if i do say myself thought golden rose, he had a boyish hair style that was red, a light yellow coat, freackals. she then fingered out that this was tomboy meaning he was a she. he was also a Pegasus. at the end of the front row was a small unicorn with off-white blueish coat rainbow mane and tail and green eyes. she was a blank flank too.

''im prism youngest of rainbow dash and soarin'' then how in equestria is she a unicorn thought golden.

''im ruby tiara and im rich'' boy is she a bragger thought golden rose. the sliver unicorn got up and said

''im golden spoon ruby's best friend'' the last one on the second row was a small unicorn with very odd eyes, they had dagger shaped iris like a cat. but that was it. hair skin was pink and her hair was green her eyes as well as being cat like they were golden. she was a blank flank

''im cat tale...'' she muttered shyly but loudly enough to hear. golden rose when next and she shyly said her name

''im golden rose..'' she waited for the earth pony to say her name

''im cotton candy nice to meet ya'll'' then the oddly styled haired pinkette add the end of the row

''im small lady serenity''

* * *

breaktime

golden rose was the last one out of there and just unfortunately after ruby tiara who came up to her and said

''ok talk how are you an alicorn blank flank i never seen one that was blank on the flank and what on earth are you wearing''

''um...i don't know'' she said gently. golden spoon then said

''how come we don't believe you. maybe the wings are fake. can you fly'' poor golden rose had to flap her wings to show them that she cloud

''then maybe the horns fake. magic?'' golden rose cast a simple teleport spell which got her away from them. she sat. very shocked that somepony would think that she wasn't an alicorn.

* * *

little golden rose somehow mad it to the end of the day where tootsie came and picked her up. at this time tootsie notice something up with her younger and smaller cousin. her mane and tail were glowing again. tootsie when to her cousin

''cos your mane and tail'' golden looked at them and signed. she was getting looks from the two she now named bullies.

* * *

ok the next episode will have prism the odd unicorn born to two pegasi and yes she is the true child, golden rose,cotton candy , chibi-usa and cat tale become the new cutie mark crusarders. cat tale just to say is my oc like golden rose and cotton candy she half cat and daughter to ichigo and kisshu from tokyo mew mew man i starting to wish they let you merge more then two things together. yes this is a my little pony/sailor moon/tokyo mew mew cause i want it like that.


End file.
